It has become quite common for a vehicle owner to install various types of security devices in his or her vehicle in an effort to prevent an unauthorized person from entering and stealing the vehicle. Such security devices include for example, specially constructed steering wheel locks to prevent unauthorized users from steering a vehicle, and simple to sophisticated electronic devices which detect illegal entry, motion and/or sound and, upon such detection activate an audible and/or visible alarm. Other, more elaborate systems respond to a break-in or are activated by the vehicle owner upon leaving the vehicle to deactivate the vehicle's ignition system, battery, fuel supply or the like. Although these various security devices and systems may inhibit or prevent an individual from stealing the vehicle, such devices do not prevent or even deter an unauthorized person from entering the vehicle and removing various items from the vehicle including expensive accessories such as stereos, radios, CD players, cellular telephones and the like. In this respect, if the security system inhibits operation of the vehicle through a steering wheel lock and/or deactivation of a component in the vehicle's power train, it is obvious that such does not deter an unauthorized person from entering the vehicle and removing an accessory or accessories therefrom and, under these circumstances, with little concern for the time required to do so. In so far as visible and/or audible alarms are concerned, it is well known that a thief can enter a vehicle and remove an accessory or accessories in less time than can normally be expected for someone to respond to the alarm or take action to apprehend or scare the thief away. Many unauthorized vehicle entries are for the specific purpose of stealing such accessories, with no intent to attempt to steal the vehicle, whereby it will be appreciated that security devices and systems for the latter purpose do not adequately protect the vehicle owner from the theft of expensive accessories including those referred to above.